Sometimes you just need interesting
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Blake is still with the White Fang. Things are starting to get boring for her. All she needs is a little more excitement in her life.


_Author's note: Since I had finished the Brawler's Den fic I wanted to start a new fic as I continue to write After the War. So here is this one. It's an AU where Blake is still a part of the White Fang, she never left and she is an assassin. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed thinking of/writing it._

* * *

She wasn't sure what made her not warn her people of the intruder that managed to get by there security undetected up to this point. As Blake stares into those Lilac eyes, that instantly became guarded and looking for an open attack or an outburst from Blake herself to warn the others, she just didn't care about warning them. A smirk crawls across her lips, the Grimm mask hiding the amusement in her eyes from the Blonde in front of her, before turning her back to the human and walking away. These rallies tend to get boring anyways and something about that human screamed excitement to her.

Of course, Blake knew that if that woman was caught by anyone else then she would have no choice but to end their pathetic life. She feels herself shut down. It is probably going to end up like that anyways. Yet she still let them go about whatever they planned to do without raising the alarms. Why start everything off now when things can be interesting in a bit.

And indeed they were.

It didn't even take another five minutes before the sounds of someone struggling and some of her people yelling to everyone about an intruder. Not even a minute later they come walking out onto the make shift stage they had created in this abandoned warehouse for the rally that had just started, with the blonde struggling between both of the men grasps.

Roman Torchwick – another human but one that is helping the White Fang continue their terrorist attacks – takes a drag of hi cigar and lets out a sigh, smoke trailing out of his mouth before he swings his cane around in his left hand, walking slowly up to the Blonde. Blake studies the human girl with interest. Those Lilac eyes glaring up at Torchwick with defiance. No trace of fear anywhere in those eyes or her body language.

This is most defiantly interesting to Blake. The Faunus stands off to the left, at the back of stage watching everything that is happening. Everyone at the rally chanting for them to end the human girl. She flexes her left hand, knowing full well she is the one that Roman will call upon to execute the her when he finishes with his toying.

"Why is it always children that come and try to ruin my plans?" He asks, taking another long drag and letting out an even more exasperated sigh.

The Blonde doesn't answer and she stops her struggling to look around the warehouse. Probably looking for an escape route, Blake notes. That is until those eyes land on her. They both stare at each other, ignoring the presences around them. It wasn't until Torchwick was waving his cane in her face did she realize he had said something to her.

"Will you be a dear and kill her? We don't need her to get away and start telling people what our plans are." He says as he turns his attention back to the crowd to try and get them all to calm down and watch the show.

Blake's ears twitch slightly in irritation at having to listen to his commands, but silently pulls Gambol shroud from her back. Quickly turning it into it's gun form before striding over to the Blonde. The two White Fang members holding onto her force the Blonde onto her knees just as Blake stops right in front of the woman, aiming her gun right between those lilac eyes.

"Yang."

Blake's ears twitch and her head tilts to the side. "What?" She finally speaks. A frown plastering on her face. The woman did just speak right.

"Yang." The woman who is kneeling in front of her says, "I know you probably don't give two fucks, but that's my name. Figured if I am going to die tonight, that the person who is executing me could at least know my name."

Blake grits her teeth in frustration. This wasn't how she was hoping today would go down like. Why doesn't this Blonde try to escape? Why is she relaxing her composure, accepting this fate? Why doesn't she beg for Blake to have mercy on her? This. Is. Not. What. She. Wanted.

"What's yours?"

She blinks, coming back down to earth. She hears herself growl at the girl, but she still answers, "Blake."

"Nice."

Blake's ears fold back against her head and she narrows her eyes in frustration. Not that Yang could see that. Then the Blonde does something that only Blake can see, and if she wasn't staring the girl down right now she would have missed it. Yang's eyes flicker to the left, looking out into the crowd. That one small gesture causes Blake to quickly look as well. There, in the middle of the crowd, she sees two people who look completely out of place here. She didn't notice them before. How did they get in?

She doesn't get a chance to figure that out, glyphs appear in the air firing dust manufactured ice cycles straight at her and the other two. Blake clones out of the way, watching as one of the ice cycles pierce her clone right through the chest before it vanishes. The Blonde's – or Yang as she said – eyes widen in surprise for a few moments before they land on Blake who was now twenty feet away from her.

A loud explosion draws her attention back to the crowd. Faunus scattering and running away as the two mysterious figures start fighting off White Fang foot soldiers.

Blake keeps her face neutral, but she can feel the excitement thrumming through her veins. This is what she was hoping. It's been years since she has seen this much excitement. Being placed as Torchwick's personal assassin/bodyguard is a pain in the ass. She doesn't see this much action anymore.

Yang gets up, staring Blake down with a look of determination. The Faunus fights to keep her face neutral. So many emotions running through her at this moment. A shout from Torchwick draws her attention to him. Sighing in defeat so quickly makes her way over to him. Her eyes never leaving the Blonde, as she too made her own way back to – what Blake would have to guess – her teammates.

Now if Blake thinks back on tonight, she definitely wouldn't change a thing. Well perhaps she would change what is about to happen. It's no surprise honestly.

"Would you be a kind kitty-cat and distract our friends here?" He looks over his shoulder to his other assisstant. The girl smirks and swings her umbrella over her shoulder, slowly walking forward to stand in front of Roman. Blake already knows exactly what is about to happen. They are leaving her here to either get captured, killed, or get away on her own. To provide as a distraction. She hates this man.

"You're not getting away, Roman!" A young voice says, coming from the person in red. Her hood falls back to reveal a young girl with silver eyes. Blake's eyes widen at how young she looks. She has seen younger people fighting in the White Fang, but Blake never thought that humans recruited so young.

Yang lunges forward, Blake side steps out of the way, watching as the Blonde smashes her fist into the images of Torchwick and his assisstant, shattering it into millions of pieces. Yep. She is alone here now, with these three girls. They obviously know how to fight and it wouldn't do any good for Blake to stick around and get captured. After all, she is a high ranking offical in the White Fang.

Unfortunately, the White haired one realizes this, "Yang, catch that Faunus. We could use her. She has authority."

Blake let's out a heavy sigh. Yeah, this isn't fun anymore. Yang looks at her. Blake gets into a defensive stance. It may be three against one but she would not go down without a fight. All three of them get into attack stances ready to make a move once Blake does. Only they watch with mild surprise when the Faunus in front of slowly fades away.

"Dammit!" Yang yells and scans the immediate area. "I should have seen that coming after earlier."

* * *

Blake jumps from roof top to roof top. Things were about to get out of hand there. She clenches her hands into fists out of anger. That damn Torchwick just leaving her there to face them. She stops running when her scroll goes off. Pulling it out of her white trench coat to see who is messaging her. Her eyes narrow at a hit coming through.

Of course they all expected her to get out of there perfectly okay. The only thing is.

The hit is Yang.

Well. Looks like everything is about to get more interesting.

* * *

 _Author's note: Everything is really just up in the air. Blake is a bit OOC at the moment. actually she is extremely OOC, but I kind of like a playful Blake. One that hates being bored. And White Fang rallies have to be boring by now for her. After all they are the same thing over and over again. But you know. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it._


End file.
